Narusasu Drabbles
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: My drabble collection of Narusasu: fluff and humor, lemons and kisses of course! 27th: 'Dear diary, it happened again. What, you may ask. I'll tell you what: Naruto happened. He f u c k i n g woke me up! And NOT with a breakfast in bed style I might add'
1. Irresistible

**Drabbles with pairing Narusasu (Compare to my Sasunaru drabbles-story)**

**Ratings go in a scale K-M**

**I never own anything**

**Writer is always me, Nanoyaoi**

**_'Leave a review'_ thinking**

**"Leave a review" talking**

* * *

**Not that this chap has anything M-rated, but something sorta like that :P Enjoy**

* * *

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table and sighed loudly. He swore he had never been this bored before. He had come to his boyfriend's house after school only to find out that the dobe had finally took his advice and started studying. They had a big test coming next week and to past that test Naruto needed, well, a miracle.

"Could you take a break?"

"Nope."

"You've been studying for 2 hours now."

"Yep."

"I'm bored."

"Study."

"Seriously? Naruto, I have never seen you studying before, why start now?"

"You only say that because you don't need to study to get good grades."

"There's no nee-"

"Shut up, I need to concentrate."

"But I'm bored."

…

"Seriously, dobe, let's do something."

…

"Aren't you tired of that book already? Wouldn't you like to hold me instead?"

…

Still no answer. Oh My God. Was Naruto really _ignoring_ him? _Him?!_ Sasuke couldn't believe it. Well, now he at least got himself something to do; seduce Naruto.

Sasuke thought up a plan:

1. Get rid of my clothes. (Leave boxers on.)

2. Sit on his lap. (Should be easy since he's lying on his back on the bed.)

3. Be irresistible.

Good plan.

Sasuke got easily out of his skinny jeans and white V-neck T-shirt. He got on the bed and swung his leg over Naruto's so he had Naruto between his legs. Then, he sat down. Then he waited. And waited. Naruto turned page. God he was being annoying!

"Uh… Naruto I need your help with something…"

No answer.

"I need you, Naruto." Sasuke tried saying with husky voice.

Still no reaction from the blonde.

"Naruto seriously! I'm bored." Sasuke said pushing his crotch on Naruto. No one could ignore an Uchiha grinding them. Not even Naruto. Especially not Naruto.

Said blonde swallowed slowly and peeked under his book. Yep, one very slightly dressed boyfriend noticed. Crap.

"W-well you could start with putting on some clothes. You must be freezing."

"Actually-" Sasuke took a hold of the stupid book and pushed it out of the way. "It's quite hot in here." He added his sexiness by pulling his other hand on his hair in the _very sexual_ way.

'_Damn Sasuke, I really need to study!_' "G-go open the window then."

"Hn… I'll just go on a computer…" Sasuke said irritably and got off him.

He knew Naruto had had hard time resisting him, which made him sure Naruto would give in any minute now. He only needed computer. Oh yes…

Naruto put his book down a little, just to see if the Uchiha was okay. He was surprised to see that Sasuke had really went to open Naruto's laptop. Congratulating himself Naruto went back to studying.

"Aah…"

'_Wait... Was that… Sasuke?'_

"Yeah, fuck that ass…"

'_Whaaaat?!'_

Naruto had to put his book down and-Oh My Fucking GOD!

"S-sasuke what-you're… That's PORN!"

"I ah know, idiot."

"Yeah, but you're-you're-"

"'Bout to aah come? Ye-yeah…" Sasuke breathed out and kept stroking himself.

There was absolutely NO WAY Naruto could just keep still anymore. Fuck with studying, he had a boyfriend to fuck!

Naruto hopped off the bed and slammed close his laptop.

"Dobe! Why did yo-woah!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke up from his chair and tossed him on the bed. He licked his lips as he lowered his head to give Sasuke's hard dick a long lick.

"Finally." Sasuke said and was pleased that his plan had worked. His plans always worked.

* * *

**Ehheh… Well, isn't this kinda story normal to think up while having a dinner with family? I'm telling you, for me, I guess it is…**

**Please, go a head and review!**


	2. Cliche

**I have to ask you guys to review. I like to know what people thought about it, and also, if you have some ideas ;)**

* * *

"Sasuke, can you put this on?" Naruto hold up a red maid dress.

"And WHY would I EVER wear that?"

"Uh… Ymm… Oh, I know I know!"

"…Yes?"

"Because it's Christmas, and you love me, so you'll wear it for me!" Naruto said and grinned.

"Hah, you wish."

"Sasukeeeeh, don't be like that! You'll look so cute in this!" Naruto winked at him and sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm not going to put it on."

"Please, Sasuke?"

"NO."

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"GOSH! Fine, I'll wear it if you shut up!"

"Yay!" Naruto got up and did the victory-dance.

"I-i'll only wear for 5 mins and not a second longer okay! And if you tell about this to ANYONE you're DEAD." Sasuke glared at his blond boyfriend and slowly started taking off his clothes.

"Need help with those?"

"No. And stop smirking or I'm not doing this!" Sasuke said and turned around. The last thing he wanted was to Naruto to see his face all red from embarrassment.

Sasuke had only his boxers on when he took the dress from Naruto, who was still smirking btw. Sasuke tried to give him the Uchiha death-glare but even he knew that it wasn't very effective when blushing furiously.

He stepped into the dress and put his hands trough the sleeves. God he hated these things. The dress barely covered anything and the full-body mirror on his wall showed him that he looked quite girly and cute in it. Yrgh. The zipper. It was on the back.

"C-could you zip it for me?..." Sasuke had to hear his mouth say as he didn't reach the back. He looked at Naruto standing up and walking close to him.

He stopped in front of him and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at him in the eye. Naruto reached his hands around him and pulled the zipper up.

"Gorgeous."

"…You're just weird… Why would anyone want to see a guy in a dress?"

"That's a stupid question, babe…" Naruto said sexily and roamed his hands around Sasuke's body. "It's damn hot." He whispered in Sasuke's ear and squeezed his butt.

"N-naruto…"

"I have to reward you, don't I?" Naruto said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"You put on the dress, now I'll give you something in return." Sasuke got pushed on the bed and Naruto looked at him with lustful eyes.

Clichés did have their good sides.

* * *

**So, thoughts? :)**


	3. Retard

**Because I was so caught up in these stories and all, I forgot my physics test was supposed to be today and… Well, you can figure out the rest….**

* * *

"You're so cute, Sasuke."

"You didn't just call me cute, did you?"

"Nope. Well, actually, I did. You are cute."

"You've got a death wish, haven't you?"

"GAH! Why so cold, babe?"

"You two can't go a day without threatening to kill each other, can you?" Kiba cut in as he had had enough of his best friend and le boyfriend's fighting.

"Who wouldn't want to kill this dobe?"

"Teme! But you see Kiba, if you say it out loud in stead of keeping it in, you don't feel so frustrated and angry-"

"Yeah, keep talking, moron."

"What was that, bastard?!"

"You're stupid, we get it, no need to force us to listen to your philosophy…"

"But I'm so right about this, right Kiba?!"

"Please tell him how stupid he is, Kiba."

"I'M NOT STUPID, YOU DICKHEAD!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING RETARD, SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"Yeah, makes you less angry, eh?" Kiba sighed and walked away just as Rasengan and Shidori took their place in the fight…

* * *

**You do love me enough to leave a review, right? RIGHT?! Naah just kidding, don't think I'll come and kill you while you're sleeping or some shit. No, I'll just steal your teddy. Muhahahaha **


	4. His

**Exactly 100 words :3 Just kidding, there's 102.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were cuddling on the bed. The room was dark and quiet. Naruto had his arms tightly rapped around his uke, who had settled with burring his face on the blonde's neck. A small blush had found it's way on the raven's face as he slowly caressed the back of the man holding him. Not that Sasuke would leave anyone alive who knew, but he was smiling. Naruto was his. Not Sakura's, not Ino's, not Hinata's, not Sai's. His.

Sasuke sighed and lift himself up words just enough to kiss his man. Needless to say he was passionately kissed back.

* * *

**Review =)?**


	5. Spots

**I asked Naruto to write something for you:**

* * *

Hey guys.

So you wanna know Sasuke's spots? The _spots_ spots?

Yeah, sure, why not.

I could start with his neck. That's where I always start. Just below his chin, on the right side and very easy to spot; it should have a hickey on it. Mainly because it's so damn hard not to make a hickey there.

After that I go down words. Yep, that's right, nipples. It's amazing how only few strokes, licks and sucks can get him moan. God I love that moan. I love those nipples too.

Next step would be back up. He always, always wants me to kiss him after that. From his lips I continue kissing his skin by his jaw line, until I reach his ears. Which are weak point number… 3? I lost count. Anyway, he likes it when I gently bite him there.

At that point I usually have my hands already in his pants, back or front, and what kinda man wouldn't like that? (Rhetorical question.)

So, my favourite subject, the inside of Sasuke's pants. But don't think I tell this stuff just anyone who asks. I've just given this a lot of thought! Don't think I'm a fricking pervert.

If you asked him, you would never get an honest answer. But, heh, he loves it. It has also been more than once, when his legs have given in. I think it's cute, but hell, I if anyone know that one should never call him cute, adorable, weakling, princess, sweetie or babe right after he got weak knees.

At the end of this list I don't think it's necessary to ad things like prostate or so, don't every guy has them? The same spots around there, I mean. At least mine are quite same as his.

No, to the end of this list I want to point out the fact that I got something that gets him to beg for more. The things I'm typing this with. ;P

* * *

**Comment people comment **


	6. Tighter

**Pa dum dish***

**No, nothing, just read.**

* * *

"Naruto… What the hell are those?"

It was 5am, Naruto had to take off for a mission. He had just woke up and stumbled out of the bed. Apparently, he had accidentally woken Sasuke up too.

"What 'those'?"

"Those things you're wearing." Sasuke said from the bed. There was no way in hell any person in their right mind would get off from under the covers on this cold day. Unless they had to, like Naruto did.

"Underwear?"

"Yes, I can see that."

"Well, why are you asking then?"

"Take them off."

"Oh, you would like to see me without then? Should've guessed from the start, you're just an old pervert."

"I'm not a pervert. Nor am I old. Those really are just horrible."

"Ha? But they are not even orange, do you hate everything I wear, bastard?"

"No, it's just those. They should be tighter."

"Tighter?"

"Tighter."

"Sasuke seriously, they are underwear!"

"So they should be sexy, don't you think?"

"They should be _comfortable_!"

"They can still be comfortable even if they fit right."

"Jada jada…"

"Dobe."

"Teme, I heard that!"

"We'll go buy you new ones when you come back."

"What?"

"That's right."

"…Don't I have a word in this?"

"No."

* * *

**I just imagined some big white shorts-like underwear and…**

**Review :)**


	7. Another

**I apologise for this one. This is nothing romantic :P**

* * *

"Sasuke, you know what penis said to the condom?"

"Narut-"

"Cover me, I'm going in! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"…"

"Omg wasn't that hilarious?" Naruto choked out wiping tears from his eyes.

Sasuke sighed.

"Wait, I've got another! I've got another! What did right nut say to the left nut? Don't talk to the guy in the middle, he's a dick! BAHHAAAAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke siiiiiighed.

"Wait till you hear this!"

"Naruto I don't-"

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Math is real hard, and my penis is too!"

"Oh God why..."

"Ahaha, I've got plenty of these, the internet is full of them! Hey, hear this out!"

"Kill me now..."

* * *

**Poor Sasuke XD**


	8. Honeybunny

**So I went to a restaurant with my brother and the waitress comes to us and says: "You two are a super cute couple! So, what can I get for you? :3"**

**My bro: "She's my sister..."**

**Waitress: "Oh... Sorry, you just don't look like each other at all..."**

**Awkwardness on a scale from 1 to 10: ABOUT 200 000!**

**Me and my brother decided to never go out together again...**

**And the awesome idea of the _text _came from fangirlandiknowit, thank you~**

* * *

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU!"

"...What the hell dobe?"

"Bastard, you're supposed the say you love me too!"

"Hn."

"If you're not saying it, you're not getting the gift I got for you!" Naruto said and crossed his arms.

"No way I'm falling for that one, idiot."

"What 'that one'?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I am teme! Here I got a surprise gift for you to show how much I love you and how do you thank me? You're one fucki-" Sasuke shut him up by mashing their lips together. He then pushed some space between them and looked at Naruto with one brow up."You saying you actually got me something?"

"You're gonna love it! But first-" Naruto kissed him and pressed his body againts him. "You have to say it."

Sasuke studied Naruto's grinning face and after a while, he sighed.

"Fine, I love you. Now what did you get for me?"

"I knew you were curious." Naruto said kissing him once more and going to get the gift. When he came back, he was holding a big white box with a bow on top.

"Here you go, my love."

Sasuke blushed a little hearing Naruto call him that, but didn't say anything as he actually liked to hear that time to time. And can we blame him?

"Go ahead, open it!"

"I'm on it, dobe."

"Hmp, you could call me something not so I-hate-you-style..."

"And what would that be? Sweetiepie?" Sasuke said snorting.

"Okay, that does sound a little-hey try to get the damn thing open already!-err but you could call me... honey?"

"Hah."

"Well you come up with something!"

"I could just call you honeybunny to let everyone know just how gay you are." Sasuke said with a smirk and finally opened the box.

"Bastard. Do you like them?"

"These are...pants?"

"Not just any pants... they are sweatpants!"

"Yeah I can see that." Sasuke said still holding them in front of his face.

"But do you like them? You were always wearing your last ones, but they went broken-"

"It was you who broke them!"

"-so I thought you wanted new ones." Naruto said with a grin.

"...Well I do need new ones..."

"Try them on."

"You just wanna see me stripping, don't you?"

"Yeah, 'cause I happen to know you're going commando today." Naruto said with even bigger grin.

Sasuke hit Naruto playfully on the arm and took off his pants, slit on the new ones and walked to mirror.

He spent time adjusting the sweats on the right spot, quite low like he always wore his sweats. He was turning around, which made Naruto think that Sasuke was obliviously more gay than himself. He saw Sasuke lifting his other feel from the floor to see his ass better.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked when he tried to read it from the mirror.

"Well turn your ass this way and I'll tell you."

"Like you don't already know?"

"Just turn, Sasuke." Naruto watched Sasuke roll his eyes but finally turning his back towards him.

"So?"

"Wait, I have to read it first."

"Would you stop looking at my ass instead of telling me what it says?"

"Hmmm... No."

"Naruto!"

"Naruto, touch me!" He suddenly yelled.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritably as he watched Naruto grin as the blonde walked towards him.

"That's what it says; Naruto, touch me!" He sad and he gribbed Sasuke's hips to turn him so Sasuke saw his own back from the full body mirror he had insisted them buying last summer.

"Oh God... I knew this was too good to be true..." Sasuke sighed and leaned on Naruto, putting his full weight on him.

"They suit you."

"Ah ha."

"You look sexy."

"That's beause I wear them so low."

"Aaand because I can now see you walking around your ass screaming me to touch it." Naruto grinned and gave his boyfriend's butt a squeez.

Sasuke sighed loudly and put his arms around Naruto's neck. He breathed quietly on Naruto's ramen-smelling scent.

"Sasuke?"

"Hnn... You're horrible. You're buying me sweats I need, putting stupid text on them, and not telling me about it before I already grow attached to them. Now I'm actually thinking of wearing them anyway." Sasuke said tiredly.

"Haha. I love you."

"I hate you... honeybunny."

* * *

**I wish you all a Happy New Year!**

**I had a crappy year, I sure hope someone there had a better one, so I have high hopes for the year coming!**

**2013, I'm ready! :D**

**Thank you readers for being with me in sickness and health-**

**Okay, I'm going a bit too far. :D**

**It makes me happy to know I've made someone's day better occasionally, and I'm surely gonna continue writing next year too :)**


	9. Libido

**Nobody requested a lemon. So I wrote one. Just for the sake of brand new year ;D**

* * *

Naruto had asked Sasuke to spend the night with cuddling and watching a movie together after drinking maybe a bottle of red wine.

Sasuke said 'yes!' almost too quickly for his own liking, but all in all, they got their date settled.

So after a candle light dinner with the said bottle of fairly expensive (Sasuke paid for it) red wine, they were ready to do some intense cuddling.

Naruto had insisted on them seeing one of his all time favourites, the second film on The Lord of Rings –series, which he hadn't seen in a while (according his own words). Sasuke had wanted to watch some romantic comedy, as seeing how they were supposed to have a 'romantic evening'. His idea was dumped because Naruto thought it was so gay.

The heated kiss maybe had also something to do with Sasuke being talked over.

Anyway, the boys had gotten everything ready, the movie was running, the only light was coming from the TV, Sasuke lay under Naruto's protecting (A/N: heh) arm, head on Naruto's strong (A/N: heh) chest, the blanket covering their linked legs.

Nothing beats cuddling on the bed while watching a movie. Expect all the others cool things one could do on a bed, but let's not go to that. Yet.

Movie had ran for about 30 minutes when Sasuke felt his lids coming heavier and heavier, and the movie seemed even more boring than before, if that were even possible. He didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings, telling him that he really didn't enjoy these kinds of films no matter how hard he tried, because he knew how much Naruto liked it. So, he needed to entertain himself with something else.

No let's think for a moment; in a dark room, in a bed on the side that's impossible to reach any books or so from bedside table, what is there to entertain oneself with? A hot half naked boyfriend? Big yes on that. Moment's over, and Sasuke starts the real business.

He runs his hand on Naruto's chest, brushes slightly over his nipple and shifts so he can press light kisses on Naruto's collar bone and neck. He kisses Naruto's jaw line all the way up to his ear. He nibbles the lope and kisses the skin behind it. His hand was back on the nipple, which he gently twisted, sometimes squeezing it. Sasuke had moved sideways and rubbed his other leg on Naruto's affectionately.

The attention Sasuke was giving him made Naruto slowly get turned on which made it hard to concentrate on the movie. Be his favourite or not, when Sasuke started sucking on his pulse and letting out moans while rubbing his new hard on on Naruto's side, it was impossible to ignore him.

Naruto got the remote, pressed the pause button and tossed the remote somewhere on the bed. He pushed Sasuke so he had his back on the bed and climb on him. He answered Sasuke's smirk by grinding their groins together. The moan Sasuke made got Naruto show his own smirk as he put a hand between Sasuke's legs. He moved his body and made himself comfortable lying on his favourite spot: between Sasuke's spread legs. Oh yeah.

And more grinding. Sloppy kisses were chanced between the lovers and the one being under the other made voices hot enough making people orgasm. Not that either of them was far from that.

With much effort, Naruto got himself to stop humping the gorgeous man writhing under him and got off the bed. Needless to say his uke wasn't amused but once he saw that Naruto had only got up to get the lube, he calmed down.

Hurried words about getting the fuck out off their clothing and boys were at it again. Sasuke hang his arms tightly around Naruto's neck when blonde's hand travelled down his body. The first finger went in easily and Sasuke's moans encouraged Naruto to ad another one. He had Sasuke in a sitting position on his lap and he got him to call out his lover's name when Naruto hit his sweet spot. Naruto moved his fingers in and out while Sasuke bit down on his shoulder to muffle the sounds. Unconsciously he started riding Naruto's fingers as he kept hitting his spot. Naruto kissed him roughly, still pleasuring Sasuke with his fingers, and started pumping his already leaking hard on. Sasuke screamed out his name and came all over their chests. Still rocking his body he kissed Naruto and told him to take him. Naruto didn't need to be asked twice, he got his dick lubed and once he got a nod from Sasuke, he pushed himself in.

Sasuke lay on his back with his arms around Naruto's neck. He kissed him not too gently but still very passionate way, waiting for Sasuke to get use to his size. After few minutes more of heated kissing, Naruto heard a muffled 'move'.

He started off with a slow pace, but got tired of being gently seeing how he had been hard for ages now. Sasuke didn't seem to mind Naruto's sudden will to fuck him like his life depended on it. Bed made cracking voices, which none of them heard since Sasuke screamed in ecstasy when Naruto hit his spot hard and fast.

Naruto felt himself getting closer to his climax and started pumping Sasuke again. After a sloppy kiss between the moans Sasuke reached his limit the second time that night and came on Naruto's hand arching his back and tightening around him. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and came inside Sasuke groaning in a low voice. He collapsed on top of Sasuke and once they both had gotten their breath back in check, Sasuke pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"I liked our evening together."

"Hah. Bet you did, you pervert. Can't you even control your libido for one movie?"

"You're one to talk, didn't take too much to get you into it."

"Speaking of 'into it'…" Naruto lifted himself up a bit and slid out of Sasuke. He got a few tissues to wipe himself and Sasuke clean. Sasuke got them the blanket back and let Naruto spoon him under it.

While Naruto pressed kisses on his boyfriend's nape, the said man fell asleep in his arms with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Sappy ending, but that's how I like it :3 Also, I just have to ad that I have nothing against The Lord Of Rings.**

**Do give me a comment? =) Well, but that wasn't a question really…**


	10. Obsession I

**I have 3 pages long essay unwritten (due on Friday) about climate Change and Swedish project (also due on Friday) about six pages long also undone... I'm looking for inspiration from drabbles! :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

OMG!

Naruto was this **' '** close reading you! :O Diary, you know what's inside of you, and that's exactly why you know this is a DISASTER! But thank GOD the Dobe was just that STUPID as to come to me, waving you in his hand and asking 'Honey, this ain't your_ diary,_ is it?' before READING you.

I would just have died if he found out about all the stuff you hold on your pages. I mean, like what I told you about last Christmas, how Naruto had set up this romantic date for us. We went to see 'Love Actually' on the cinema, we had a reservation at Fransman at 7pm (I don't like sweet but GOD their desserts are fricking_ delicious_ and Naruto knows I love them!) and then we went on a nice walk in the park. The evening ended on a hot round of hurried sex on our living room couch, but hey, too many romantic things in one night makes everything kinda girly so I'm not complaining.

…You seeing this? This is why he should never EVER get his hands on you. I write about him like he's a fricking god or somethin'…

My God of Sex ;*

(Yes, that's supposed to be a kissing smiley.)

-Sasuke

PS. It's my fault he found you in the first place actually… Seems like I had put (forgotten) you on my table, not in your right place in the box in my closet where I usually keep you!

* * *

**This was so much more fun than doing the things I should be doing.**

**Love me? Hate me?**

**Or just my work?**

**=D**


	11. Obsession II

**I just realized, that if I told people I'm living with too adult men, it maybe would be taken as I had gay parents xD (This didn't amuse my brother of course x))**

* * *

BUAHAHAHAHAHAA

'OMG! Now I, Naruto (AKA awesomesauge God of SEX), have turned Sasuke's room upside down and FOUND you!'(Few hours ago, but what ever.)

Teehee. God, he actually bought it when I said I found this diary thingy on his table, and not from his closet when I was looking for my favourite shirt (I was sure he had hid it again, and btw, I was right.).

So, my Master Plan. Find embarrassing girly as fuck love confession in a form of a notebook from Sasuke's closet. Flip through it and smile smugly. Pretend I didn't read it, rub it in his face and wait until he writes something about me finding it on it! Genius, right?

So now I will just write something for him, this can't go unnoticed by him, right?

YOU'LL BE READING THIS, TEME, AND THINKING 'DAMN! NARUTO DEFEATED ME AGAIN!' HAH!

But after reading few of the last pages (There's like million pages already full of text, I'm not gonna read them all…) I must say that when Sasuke ever said that he's not cute, adorable, sweet or etc. he has proved himself wrong in the text he writes. It's cute, adorable, sweet, love sick and etc. =D

I like how he ends almost every page with a confession. It's also nice to know he likes the places I take him to (I always felt kinda unsure of them and asked at least half of the people I know to give me an opinion of them before booking anything…).

I also always knew he keeps a diary. Maybe he hasn't noticed yet but I live with him (DUNDUN) and I kinda know a lot of things he still thinks I don't.

Because I'm a fair guy, I think I should end this with wording out my true sappy feelings.

Sasuke, you're the best thing I ever fucke-Ever happened to me! Yeah, that and…. Oh, I love your pancakes! I'm also happy that even when you're grumpy because a bad day at work or what ever, you always have energy to hug and kiss me. And I know you think snuggling and cuddling are girly, so I love you for letting me spoon and snuggle you a lot anyway. You always give me the best presents (sexy and non-sexy ones) and you always make me smile. I also think you're absolutely beautiful: your hair, your eyes, your back, your abs and neck, your thighs… but most of all, your smile. Don't ever stop smiling.

There, now there must be enough sappy things to last through a lifetime.

-Naruto

PS. When you finish reading this come and find me so we can make love.

PPS. Like you said three pages back words… I know how much you love me calling you 'babe'. Come on, there's _no way_ you would just randomly blush after every time I call you that!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review~**


	12. Obsession III

**Yrgh! I hate it when someone visits us and mom seems to think making fun of me is really funny, and then she tells me I'm childish to be angry with her... Well excuse me not liking to be made fun of after sufforing for migraine during the whole f*cking day x(**

**Luckily I'll get to amuse myself with another diary page written by Sasuke xD**

* * *

Why why why why why why why WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Kami-sama why?!

Fuck, I'm quite (fricking freaking the fuck out) shocked that Naruto actually… he actually… he… WHY? Why the hell did he have to find you?! Now I need to find a new place to hide you in, not to mention get a new NARUTO PROOF lock!

It took me an hour to clean up the mess that fell on the floor when I opened my closet… Fucking Dobe.

And the fucking dobe made fun of me too, he wrote that he 'defeated me again', I mean, what the fuck? Again? When was the fricking last time?

And BTW! There is _so not_ full million pages of my feelings in you! Only like, two…three…nine hundred?

And I AM NOT cute, not sweet, not adorable and not etc! Why can't he describe me as… like… eh… well sexy? The hell with it! But I AM NOT CUTE! *Pout*

And does he really ask everyone before taking me out? I'm not _that_ picky… He should know that just being together is all that matters. (Everything else is just nice extra.)

And what _things?_ WHAT THINGS DOES HE KNOW I DO?! My 'picking out clothes' routine? My guilty pleasure: romantic novels? I whisper secrets to our cat? What? Which? WHAT DOES HE KNOW?!

But… the thing (the sappy true feelings) he wrote. *Blushing*

I make the best pancakes in the world, I happen to be the only thing he ever fucked (excluding humping his pillows), he makes good coffee btw, hugging and kissing him makes me feel better and I don't mind him spooning me… And cuddling's fine too. Especially when he strokes my hair, presses kisses on my neck and calls me 'babe'. I do kinda have a thing for it… But woooowwoooowow, me? Smile? I-I _do_ that? God… What is he turning me into?

But those gifts… I do have fun finding him the perfect presents ;)

Ah, there you go. _Beautiful._ Even _that_'s better than cute and a…_adorable_. Gaaaah I hate that word!

Seriously though…. We are sappy. Two sappy guys in love. Sappy Suke. He called me that! He did! When we were talking all kinda shit after that lovemaking he wanted us to have after I read what he wrote… Of course I had sex with him before writing this, DUH. Sappy or not, I'm still a guy. I have a dick and all to prove it.

-Sasuke

PS. I seriously need to find out how HE finds out about all the embarrassing stuff…

* * *

**Light up my day a bit?**


	13. Rounds

**Smexy time warning ;) Yay for Yaoi **

**(But hey, woah, that means this is gaaaaaaay =O)**

**Surprised myself there for second, then I remembered that it was me who wrote this X)**

**Enjoy (I know you perverts will~)**

* * *

"I'M NEVER GONNA GET THROUGH HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Stop screaming and study."

"It's easy for you to say, teme."

"Stop being a dobe."

"I'm not!... Well okay, maybe I am."

"Yeah."

"Bastard! Hey, does sex stimulate brain?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because! Now do you know or don't you?"

"I guess it does at least in some level…"

"Great! Let's have sex."

"Not that-Mmmh!" Naruto jumped Sasuke and pushed him on the table. He kept kissing him, and quickly started working on his belt.

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing! This is not gonna help you with studing!"

"Just a little break, hon." Naruto said and lowered his head on Sasuke's cock. Pumping it with his left hand he got his boyfriend semi hard in no time.

"Dobe! S-stop!"

"Lay back and enjoy babe." He licked Sasuke's shaft from base to tip and took the first few inches in. Sasuke had finally given up struggling and covered his face with his hands from embarrassment. As he worked his magic on Sasuke's erection, Naruto used his free hand to reach his back pocket. Did you really think Naruto would visit Sasuke without lube for emergencies like this?

He popped to tube open and poured some in his hand, which he then brought to Sasuke's entrance. Naruto took Sasuke's dick deeper down his throat as he pushed first finger in.

"Mmmm! Na-naruto you ah!"

Naruto hummed around the hard organ in his mouth and sped up the speed he moved his finger. After a while he added another finger and hit Sasuke's spot. Hearing his lover moan got Naruto's own penis to wake up pretty damn fast in his now too small pants.

"Oh God, Sasuke, I want you _right now_." Naruto said still kissing and licking Sasuke's dick but took out his fingers already.

"We gonna go for quickies?" Sasuke panted looking up at Naruto who had found the lube again and was struggling with his jeans now.

"I don't mind if we go several rounds." He answered smirking and leaned down to give his uke a kiss.

"We haven't even had the first one yet, dobe." Sasuke said and took the lube from Naruto. He poured some in his hands and covered Naruto's freed member with it.

"You're looking like you wanna eat it, babe."

"I'll save that for later, right now I want this bad boy inside me." They kissed and Naruto pushed Sasuke back on the hard table. Spreading his legs Sasuke got ready for getting his ass pounded hard and rough. And that's exactly how they went.

Naruto pushed all the way in and didn't wait for too long before moving. He thrust with fast rhythm as Sasuke had thrown his head back and was moaning from pleasure. He took a hold of the sides on the table as Naruto sped up. He was fucking Sasuke so hard and fast that it sounded like the table would crack any second. Naruto kissed Sasuke's chest and felt his stomach tightening as his climax come closer.

"Ah aah Naruto! I- I'm…"

"Yeah me too…" Naruto groaned and give Sasuke a sloppy kiss. He thrust few hard thrusts more and came. Feeling Naruto spilling his seed inside him made Sasuke go over the edge too and he came as Naruto was still riding off his climax.

"Haah… So the… other rounds?"

"Hmm? I thought you wanted to study."

"Fuck with that, this is so much funnier. I'll get a good grade from the test anyway."

"Did you just call having sex 'funny'?"

"Whatever, you gonna do me now or what?"

"Anything for you honey."

"Dobe."

* * *

**And it all happened in 2 minutes. (Not really, I just hate how I can't make them longer. Why can't I write them like normal people do?)**

**Well, was it **_**any**_** smexy?**

**Will you pls review? XD**


	14. Bathtub

**My 5 years old lil bro: I think mom gave ****birth to a sick child... *Looks at me***

******They always say that the truth comes out of a child's mouth.**

* * *

"Sasuke the bath is ready."

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming."

"Where do we keep towels?"

"The same place as last year."

"Yeah, but where is that place?"

"Here." Sasuke opened the closet and pointed Naruto the towels. "It's not that hard to remember."

"Jada jada." Naruto rolled his eyes and took two light blue towels. "Are you coming?"

"You're going too?"

"Yeah!" Naruto pecked Sasuke on the lips and started dragging him toward bathroom.

"Wait, I'll just get us something to drink."

"'kay, I'll go in already."

Naruto went to bathroom and left his clothes and the towels on the bench. He shut the tap and tried the water. Just nicely hot. He had added soap in it earlier so the bath had now lots of bubbles. "Hehe!" Naruto eased himself to sit in the bath just as Sasuke entered the room with their drinks.

"What's with all the bubbles?" Sasuke asked and began to strip.

"I like bubble baths." Naruto grinned and drooled over the sight of Sasuke taking off his clothes.

"St-stop staring at me." Sasuke's face had a tint of red as he realized Naruto's eyes on him.

"Can't help it, hon. You've got some sexy abs and ass in there." He smirked as Sasuke was now fully naked and walked closer to him.

"Idiot… Scoot."

"Sit on my lap."

"Like hell I will!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke down in the tub with him. "Like this."

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto had pulled him to sit on his lap, face to face, just as Sasuke had said he didn't want them to sit like. Naruto only grinned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso.

"Just relax, I won't do anything."

"…I didn't think anything like that."

"…Bubbles?"

"What?"

"Here." Naruto took some bubbles and rubbed it on Sasuke's hair. "It's like white hair!"

"You!-" Sasuke took some bubbles himself and smashed them on Naruto's face. "Fricking Santa."

"Gaaaah! Meanie!"

They plashed the water everywhere and laughed as they messed up each other's faces.

"Stop stop stop! Naruto!" Sasuke laughed and was pulled down for a kiss.

"I love you."

"Dobe… I love you too. But this ain't relaxing."

"Yes it is, look at yourself. You're all relaxed and laughing."

"Hn."

Sasuke let Naruto hug him close and this time they really didn't do anything but enjoy each other's company.

* * *

**To be honest I have used a bathtub only once and I hated it…**

**Review :3**


	15. French

**CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009 wanted another diary page so here it is honey, I hope you all like it! =)**

**Sasuke's POV:**

* * *

Diary…

I didn't expect to write to you again (after the Naruto incident) but I decided that it's too troublesome not to keep you on track.

I guess anything big hasn't happened, just all the normal stuff I think. Cuddling in the mornings, sometimes even sex. I like waking up for a fuck, but seriously, there's no way I'm getting out of the house before the noon on those days…. You know, sore ass and funny walking; I'm not gonna hear people's 'oh I guess someone got it hard last night' thing all over again!

Once I do get out of the bed I make pancakes and drink the coffee dobe made me. He fucking put a sugar cube in it one day and it almost made me throw it up. Seriously, even I think that's going too far, but I can't tell my throat that.

We go to work, someone gets a punch for commenting a new hickey I missed and didn't hide. Normally the one getting punched is Naruto, sometimes the person commenting it. (Because I don't particularly like them, like if it's Kiba, Sai, Shino or Hinata… Wait, no, I wouldn't hit Hinata. I don't like her though. 'W-wh-what's t-that on y-your n-neck S-s-s-asuk-uske?')

During lunch Naruto comes to find me and PDA is apparently not on his hate list during that part of the day. I always let him kiss me though. Push him in some dark corner… Wrap my hands around his neck… Moan when he frenches me… Yeah, I hate lunch (no I don't).

I thought I would write something about our dinner dates but now the only thing I can think about is his tongue. I miss him awfully lot you know. (He's coming back from a weeklong mission this evening thank God.)

AAARGH another hour before he's here….

Our evenings go as we take a bath, snuggle on the couch (I swear I have no saying on that matter) and train and etc.

Not that I keep count but I blow him usually like 8 times a week. Naruto says that I'm just fricking gay and love his dick. I don't know if he's serious or not, but I hope he doesn't know it's true. I feel like a girl, loving his dick so much, but it's just…. Well fuck, now I'm hard- WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THAT DOBE SO LONG?!

Just thinking about our nights together… Never in my whole life would I've thought I love being fucked by him so much. The feeling when he's doing me… Just listen to the words: "Doing me". Me. Giving all his attention, letting me feel him and his feelings for me. Only me. Even though I'm being the one being possessed, I feel like I own him every time he kisses and touches me. And nothing is better than knowing I can make him feel good too.

You'll now have to excuse me, I need to go and take care of the problem in my pants, I don't think I can wait 'till he's here.

* * *

**You know the feeling when you buy a rainbow necklace that just screams 'bisexual' and the look on everyone's faces when you where it for the first time?**

**It's a great feeling ;D**

**So would you review? ^^**


	16. Hungry

**I've been on omegle all day xD I got a flu from mom and I want to get better alreadyyyh**

**And hey, this one is actually my dream ;) Good thing I remembered it when I woke up!**

* * *

"Naruto?"

Sasuke glanced around the empty hotel room. The white sheets wrapped around his naked body felt lovely but waking up alone did ruin the mood. By the sun light shining through the curtains told Sasuke it was probably already noon.

Knock Knock

Hearing someone nocking on the door and thinking it may be Naruto, Sasuke got off the bed. He wrapped the sheet tighter around him and soon noticed the arching pain on his back. Barely able to move Sasuke slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Order for Mr. Uchiha. Strawberries and whipped cream."

Sasuke stared at the young woman obviously working at the hotel he just spent a night in getting banged. Sasuke was also sure he looked exactly like that too.

"…Thanks, just put it only the table, please."

"Of course." Sasuke couldn't help but notice the obvious blush on the woman's face as she quickly put the plate on the table and left the room.

Sasuke rubbed his ass and winced. God he was sore.

"Sasuke, you're up already?" Naruto's head popped out of the bathroom. Looking at the table and then Sasuke standing by the door wearing only a sheet he smirked.

"I see you already saw those."

"Hn. Where you there the whole time?"

"Yeah, where else would I've been? You thought I left you here by yourself?"

Sasuke watched Naruto walk out in his naked glory and settling on the bed. "C'mere babe."

"…In a minute."

"Noooo I want you here now Sasuke!" Naruto whined reaching his hands to Sasuke's direction.

"My ass hurts." Naruto saw Sasuke blushing and leaning to the wall. Now what kind of seme would he be if he now didn't go and help his uke? Naruto jumped off the bed and walked to Sasuke. With one hand on the sheet keeping it in place Sasuke didn't have enough strength pushing Naruto away, who quickly pressed a kiss on his cheek. Then he lifted Sasuke bridal style and carried him to the double bed. With Sasuke kicking him on the way of course.

"Hehe." Naruto grinned and took the sheet around Sasuke away.

"Don't laugh baka!"

"But you're so cute!"

"It's your fault!"

"I know."

"I-idiot! And don't just start making me a hickey!"

"But" Kiss* "I" Another kiss* "promised you" Millionth kiss* "yesterday that I would fuck you so hard you couldn't walk the next day, right?"

"Ba-baka, as if."

"I just had to carry you here."

"I could have done it on my own!"

"No you couldn't and you know it."

"Hn."

"Right, the invincible hn… Wait here." Naruto up to his feet and walked to the table. Picking up the strawberries and cream he came back to Sasuke. "Turn."

Giving Naruto a look he turned on his stomach. Naruto lowered his body to line up with Sasuke's. He put a bowl of berries in front of Sasuke's face but kept the cream to himself. "Eat them, I already ate before I took shower."

"Oh I thought you wanted to do some tacky thing with these and that cream." Sasuke laughed and took a bite.

"Oh I gonna to use the cream, not with those though."

"Hmm? What then?"

Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck and traced a finger down his back and finally when it reached Sasuke's bottom, he gave it a playful slap. "I thought I could just eat this."

"W-what? N-no don't just put cream on my ass! Narut-Stop licking me! No… Ah-"

* * *

**I can't get the image out of my head (Good thing it's a sexy image)**

**Review? ~**


	17. Thanks

**Sasuke's POV:**

* * *

Imagine it with me.

Morning.

8.25 on the clock.

Birds singing outside.

Us on the bed.

Naked.

His dick.

Doing it's magic.

To me.

Naruto, doing me.

_Naruto _doing me.

(Taking a break for fighting a hard on and blush and just to breath.)

I woke up when he was pressing kisses on my neck area and pretty much touching me _everywhere_.

"I want you, Sasuke." Whispered in my ear and it was all that was needed. And I'm anything but complaining. Naruto had to go for work but I have a day off today. No one's even gonna notice I limp a little thanks to amazing, hot and intensive morning sex we had.

Million thanks to who ever it was who invented morning sex.

Haha, I feel like I'm losing it…

What can I say?

I love sex.

And I love Naruto.

And I love those two together.

...

And I love Naruto.

* * *

**Heh^^**

**~Review?**


	18. Cosmo

**I read all the articles about guys on Cosmo's site and all I though was 'wow, Sasuke should try these things…'**

* * *

"Naruto, what's the sexiest thing about me?"

"…You're not on Cosmopolitan. com again are you?"

"This site is interesting, so shut up."

"Right… The sexiest thing about you? Like in your body or-"

"Body."

"'Kay… Well I guess it would be your hip."

"…My hip?"

"Yeah, you know, when we're standing and kissing, I hold your hip."

"So _that_ was what it was about."

"Your hip's sexy, Teme."

"Well I was kinda surprised by that answer."

"Why? I also hold your hip when I'm thrusting into you from back, right?"

"D-dobe!"

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me… Anyway, you answer now!"

"Don' wanna."

"C'mon babe, I told you too."

"…*Mumbles*"

"What? I didn't get that."

"Your hands."

"You like my hands?"

"You have good hands."

"Good, but we were looking for the sexiest thing here."

"I know."

"So tell meeee."

"I already told you."

"But you said hands!"

"Well you said hips."

"You have sexy hip!"

"And you have sexy hands."

"How can _hands_ be sexy?!"

"…Google it."

"Like what? 'Hand'?"

"'Fingering'. Idiot."

"Ah-Fingering? Oooh you mean _fingering_!"

"Idiot…"

"You already said that."

"Because you're not a regular idiot, you're a double-idiot."

"Teme!"

*Kiss* "Dobe."

"Ah-Bakasuke get back here!"

* * *

**Argh… I didn't know how to end it so I made Naruto just chase after Sasuke… Cos that's what they do, right? :P**

**Review *****insert heart here***


	19. Cupcake

******Haha x)**

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke sweety?"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, honey, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Don't call me with nicknames!"

"But cupcake, you're too cute to not call you any."

"Naruto..."

"Yes, sugar?"

"GO TO HELL WITH THAT SHIT!"

"So, can you dress up for tonight?"

"What the-"

"A kitty-suke?"

"-hell?! First you insult me-"

"I didn't insult you!"

"-with embassarrasing nicknames and then you expect me to do what?"

"Put on your neko outfit."^^

"Like hell!"

"But Sasu-"

"I did last week!"

"-ke I wanna see you in it again!"

"LIKE HELL."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist from behind. Sasuke struggled againts Naruto's hold, but began to give in as Naruto pressed kisses on his neck.

"Naruto, let me... go!"

"No, I won't let you before you promise to wear it!"

"I'm not gonna wear it!"

"Will you wear something else?"

"NO!"

"So I'll get you naked then?"

"Wha? -NO! Don't just hear what you want!"

"I won't let you go."

"Naruto!"

"Actually, I'll just carry you to bedroom now."

"Don't just manhandle me!"

"Yep, I'll do you good."

"Narut-hmmm..."

* * *

**Will you review, please? :) Kisses ^^**


	20. Mirror

**Babysitting my brothers and writing Narusasu. Yep, this is life baby**.

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Yes, honey?"

"Don't _honey_ me-" Sasuke crowled and walked in to the bedroom where Naruto was stilll sleeping. "-and where the fuck is my mirror?!"

"_Our_ mirror, Sasuke."

"Where?"

"Geez! Chill out would ya? It just fell and got broken."

"It what?! Where is it?"

"In the trash, it was totally useless and like, in million pieces and so."

"..." Sasuke fell on the bed face first.

"You don't die without a mirror."

"Yes I do. And I did." Sasuke said but his voice got muffled by a pillow.

"We'll just buy a new one."

"But I can't leave the house without knowing how my hair is AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!"

"I wasn't gonna say anything... Princess."

"That's it, you're dead." Sasuke threw himself on Naruto, strangling him.

"S-Sasu-"

"Die, die, DIE!" Naruto kicked Sasuke and made him fell off of him. Sasuke aimed a hit on him and surely made a bruise on Naruto. Hitting, kicking, biting and pulling each others hair they yelled insults and pretty much tried to kill each other.

Naruto caught Sasuke's hands and held them in place whike sitting on him, so the raven head weren't able to move.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck YOU!"

"Okay, this is ridiculous. I'll get you that damn mirror. Happy now?"

"Like hell I am! Now I have a broken rib and a cut in my lip, I'm not leaving this house, mirror or not."

"So, you're like gonna stay here 'til you recover?"

"...Idiot, I just said so."

"...Can we have sex then?"

"Excuse me?"

"I already have you pinned down and since your not leaving the house anyways, it doesn't matter if you limp for a while. So you have no reason to _not_ to have my dick up yer ass, right?" Naruto explained.

"And broken rib isn't a reason?" Sasuke asked not believing the dobe was serious.

"C'mon, you broke at least two of mine. Your kicks are a bitch."

"Thanks."

"Teme."

"Would you let go of my hands?"

"...No. I'll tie you up."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah!"

"N-Naruto! Oi idiot, stop it!"

"Alright, now we're all ready to go!"

"Fuck you, I hate you..."

"Yeah, Ima fuck you, don't worry 'bout that...Ouch! Stop kicking me!"

"You stop fondling me!"

"I don't wanna stop!" Naruto pouted and stared at Sasuke to make his point clear.

"...Staring at me won't help you."

Naruto blocked Sasuke's legs from moving and moved from staring, to sucking. He sucked on Sasuke's pulse right below his chaw line.

"That...won't either..." Sasuke said with heavy breath.

Without answering him Naruto began rubbing one of his uke's nipples.

"...Dobe..."

"Hmmm."

Well, at least Sasuke got one thing right. He didn't leave the house that day.

* * *

**I don't know if it's me or what, but google isn't my friend anymore :/**

**Review? :)**


	21. Grounded

**High School AU. And it's in Europe since they use €s. But don't get stuck on that, minor detail, really.**

* * *

"I'll take a Big Mac with Coke. Teme, what'll you have?"

Boys had gone to McDonalds. After standing ten minutes in line, it was their turn and Naruto had said he would pay this time, so he was the one doing the orders.

"I'll just take an original burger and a coffee."

"A burger and coffee."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all."

"It'll be 12,49€... Thank you. Welcome again."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Let's sit on the sofas?"

"Sure."

They walked on the side of the bar where there were those horrible red leather sofas and sat on them, both on their own side.

"Did you have biology today, teme?"

"Yeah. I swear that creepy teacher's gonna rape someone someday."

"I bet he's already done that... You should stay as far away from him as possible."

"Don't you have Orochimaru teaching biology too?"

"Yeah, but my ass doesn't scream 'place a dick here'."

"..."

"What? Your butt's totally hot!"

"Yeah, yell that a little louder will ya?"

"Naah, everyone here with eyes knows that already."

"Whatever... What did your dad say about your math grade?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Hah. Do you still think studying for it would've been a total waste of time?"

"Noooo... Shut up, I got it already. Fuck, they yelled at me for two hours for it."

"Wha, you told your mom too?"

"Dad called her..."

"Ouch."

"Stop smirking, this isn't funny!"

"I think it's pretty hilarious."

"Yeah, I guess you're not even bothered that I can't see you for the whole two weeks while I'm grounded?"

"Naah, I think I'll survive. Don't you think they meant you should come straight home after school too?"

"I don't care what they meant. I'll just say our football practice took longer than usual."

"You don't play football."

"Well duh, they don't have to know that."

"Usuratonkachi..."

"Here're your burgers." One of the workers said and placed the plate on their table.

"Thanks. I'm starving!"

After the boy clearly not happy to be serving teenagers left, Sasuke continued. "Besides, I think it'll be you who'll miss me and my ass that screams 'place a dick here'."

"...We meet at school everyday, right? Let's just do it in a-"

"No. It's your own fault anyways, so deal with it."

"Meanie... Fine, no matter how much you'll beg, I still won't fuck you at school!"

"Please, even you don't believe that."

"T-teme! I was serious!"

"Yeah right. Just eat Dobe."

"I'm right, and you're wrong! Believe it!"

"...Why am I even dating you...?"

"That's easy, it's because you love me and couldn't survive a week without me."

"We just agreed that I can easily survive two weeks without you."

"No we didn't, and I'll prove it! You DO need me."

"Hah, you're so desperate you don't even know it."

"What's so bad about liking sex?"

"I didn't say there's anything wrong with liking it, you're just addicted."

"To your ass?"

"...You don't have to be so blunt, you know. I'm trying to eat here."

"...I wish I could eat your ass..."

"NARUTO!"

"Does this place have a bathroom?"

"Say that again and I'm out of here."

"Okay, okay! I was kidding... Almost."

"...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wha-Hey Teme, wait! Wait for meeee!"

* * *

**I love those sofas.**

**Review? :3**


	22. Stay-home-date

**Lovely Saturday**

* * *

"Sasuke, I made coffee."

"Hn."

"You wanna sleep some more?"

"Hn."

"Okay… I'll come later then."

_After one hour_

"Sasuke, I baked eggs."

"Hn."

"You still don' wanna get up?"

"Hn."

"Okay, have a good sleep then."

_After another hour_

"Sasuke, it's noon already."

"Hn."

"You gonna sleep?"

"Hn."

"Okay… Well I'll come back later again."

_After another hour more_

"Sasuke, seriously, are you gonna sleep all day?"

"My hips are killing me, so yeah, that's pretty much what I wanna do."

"…I'm kinda turned on by that…" Naruto said smirking and hopped on to the bed and lowered himself on Sasuke's back.

"Don't be. It's your fault anyways." Sasuke grunted from underneath Naruto's body.

"That's what's turning me on." He said and kissed Sasuke's neck.

"Idiot."

"I'm sorry I didn't prep you yesterday, honey."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh?"

"Bastard you enjoyed every second of that four hour session…"

"Yeah, I did. Wanna repeat it? I'll prep you this time."

"Dream on, Dobe."

"So what, you wanna sulk in bed all day?"

"Yes. And you're interrupting my sulking, just for your information."

"How about I'll get rid of my clothes-"

"How 'bout not?"

"Don't interrupt me, Teme. Fine, I'll keep my boxers on, I'll set a film playing on TV and get us two spoons and a pack of ice cream. Then I'll come here to spoon you and you can sulk the whole time. How does that sound for you?"

"If you must…"

"I know you want it, sweetie. We'll make this a sappy stay-home-Saturday-date, 'kay?"

"If you must."

"Love ya." Naruto kissed his neck again and got up.

"Hn." Lovely Saturday indeed.

* * *

**I felt like I could just stay in bed forever this morning. Then I got this in my head and had to get up to write it. Glad I did :3**

**Review?**


	23. Sweets

**Imagine Sasuke wearing some sexy tight jeans (not relative but it's always nice to imagine that).**

* * *

"Can we get one of those?"

"No."

"Ooh! I love these! How 'bout-"

"Naruto, put it down."

"Stupid Teme… Can I have-"

"No."

"What about this then?"

"Sigh… No."

"You won't let me pick anything!"

"That's right."

"Then why do you drag me along?"

"Take that candy bar off the cart."

"No."

"We're here to buy things we need. Not things you want and things what will only make you fat." Sasuke said taking the candy bar and placing it randomly on the milk shelf.

"Yeah yeah, I get that. You and all your healthy crap but I hate coming here just so you can say no to everything I want!"

"If you wanted things that were good for you, I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"I promise I would not."

"Oh, you do ha?"

"Yes, I do. Now let's get to the bread shelf."

"Aha, okay. So if I asked you to buy condoms what would you say?"

"…That we already had those."

"We used last ones last night."

"Well we'll just buy them then."

"Oh so they're good for me?"

"….Stop grinning like that. How was I supposed to know you'd come up with something so ridiculous as condoms."

"If you actually thought condoms were ridiculous you wouldn't buy them. Actually, you wouldn't even let me use them. And then, when we had se-"

"I get it already! Would you think a little about where we are?!"

"In a grocery shop. Buying condoms."

"…I'll never take you with me again."

"I'll shut up if you buy me candy."

"Not happening."

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! I'M THE GUY WHO FUCKS THI-"

"SHUT UP! Geez, take your candy bar then!"

"I love you honeyboo." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and ran to the sweet section.

"…I hate loving you…" Sasuke muttered and went after him.

* * *

**I'm this close ' ' getting my binder done and then I'll put my cosplay on and go bother people on Omegle with it teehee x3**

**Rrrreview? :3**


	24. Massage

**Thank you for all the new follows and favs! I love you for reviewing too! Hearts and kisses (*3*)**

**Boys-Love-Yaoi wanted something more about their sex life so this was born… I hope this is enough xP Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Baby oil time!"

"You're _not_ getting the baby oil!"

"I so am." Naruto said and got up. He disappeared in the bathroom and Sasuke called after him.

"Naruto!"

"Just stay there and I'll be right back~"

"Yeah, like I have a choice YOU FRICKING TIED ME TO THIS FUCKING BED!"

"Geez Sasuke, it's just the hands. Besides, I need you to stay exactly where you are." Naruto grinned and walked back.

"I don't want to stay right here."

"That's why I tied you up. Now quit the bitching and relax." Naruto climb on him and sat so his legs where on both side of Sasuke's ass.

"I don't get how this is supposed to be your 'something nice for me'."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said as he rubbed the baby oil all over Sasuke's naked back. He ran his hands up and down, just feeling him up.

"You tie me up and have your way with me."

"Don't you like it?"

Sasuke turned his head to glare at grinning Naruto who then pushed his head back to lay on the bed.

"Relax, babe. And yes, I'm doing this for you. You like it when I massage you."

"Yeah, and that cock rubbing on me isn't too bad either. I just don't get why you have to tie me aah that feels good!"

"Haha, you sound like you really like my cock rubbing your ass."

"Usuratonkachi, your hands felt good."

"I'm good yes."

"Mmmm… Ah harder"

"Like this?"

"Yeah that's good. Fuck you're good at this-are you getting hard?"

"Noooo, it's just that you… I mean, do you hear yourself?"

"Fuck you. Shit ah"

Naruto moved his hands harder on Sasuke's lower back and Sasuke kept moaning and encouraging him. The baby oil made Naruto's hands rub him smoothly and Naruto found it slightly erotic too. Hell, who wouldn't want oily Uchiha Sasuke to rub?

Naruto took a hold of the hem of Sasuke's boxers and pulled them slightly down. Not getting any complains he high fived himself mentally and groped Sasuke some more. After a while he pulled them off completely and poured some more baby oil on the round cheeks. He then rubbed it all over, groping Sasuke here and there.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm massaging you."

"No. You're massaging my ass."

"Your beautiful, perfect, sexy ass."

"Idiot. "

"Don't worry, I won't put anything in."

"I didn't say anything!"

"No need to blush, sweety, just enjoy."

"You're the worst…" Sasuke said but rested his head on the bed again, letting Naruto have his way with his oiled ass.

"You know Sasuke… Remember when we watched that massage porn video?"

"…You're not-"

"That prostate massage looked pretty interesting don't you think? The guy was moaning quite loudly."

"You just said you wouldn't put anything in!"

"Yeah, okay. But this is okay, right?"

"Wha-ah shiiit don't stop!"

"You're so sensitive here, babe." Naruto smirked and fingered Sasuke's perineum.

"Aaah Naruto!" Sasuke's back arched and he was panting louder as Naruto ravished to skin under the hole that was arching for action.

"You want something?" Naruto breathed on his neck and nibbled on the skin making a hickey right under his chin.

"Please"

"Please what?"

Sasuke's ass pushed against the hand still pleasuring him mercilessly and Sasuke could feel Naruto's grin on his neck, but God, he wanted it.

"Put it in, stop playing with me and just put it in me!"

"My my… Well who am I to deny you some magic fingers?"

"Fuck you! …But fuck me first."

"Haha, as you wish, darling."

* * *

**Review?**

**And if you have any requests then remember I'm always open for them!**


	25. Declaration

**My darling Boys-Love-Yaoi gave me a line to make a chap of, so here it now finally is! Sorry it took so long but you know school's a bitch so yeah…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're so beautiful, smooth. When you embrace me, you're so warm. You're perfect for me! We are made for each other, I love you!" The blonde said caressing the pale skin.

"Dobe… Are you making a declaration to my ass…?"

"Shhh, I'm not finished. Your shape is like a snowflake, so unique and amazing. Your beauty puts angels to shame and when I touch you I never want to touch anything else-"

"That's enough idiot."

"And now, to show you my love, to proof everything I just told you straight from my purest heart, I'll make sweet love to you for hours!"

"Like hell you will!"

"I'll fill you with my white love potion-"

"STOP THIS FUCKING SECOND!"

"And then cuddle you near my heart when we're too tired to continue making love, but we will resume to that again the following morning. Now-"

"LEAVE MY ASS ALONE! YOU'RE NOT FUCKI- NARUTO!"

* * *

**I love this. Say what you say but I want someone making a doujinshi like this.**

**Have a good summer everyone! Tomorrow's my last day of school xD yaaaay**

**Review? XDDD**


	26. Marathon

******I've been on a fluffy mood today :3**

* * *

"Aah what a fuck!" Naruto said flopping on his back and streching his arms.

"Fuck my ass, more like a sex marathon..." Sasuke said, annoyed because Naruto had endless stamina giving him an endless lipido. Sasuke liked sex but his ass could barely take 4 rounds of sex, so how much will it hurt after 7th?

"Did you just tell me to 'fuck your ass' 'cause if you did then I'll have no other choice but to do so." Naruto grinned at Sasuke's growl and climbed upon him.

"Get off me idiot."

"I want to huggle you."

"Yeah right, tell that to those hands groping my ass."

"Hey hands-" Naruto laughed and squeezed Sasuke's butt. "-I want to huggle Sasuke."

"Usuratonkachi..." Sasuke blushed but let Naruto huggle him closer. He liked sex, but he loved Naruto. Who cares if his butt hurts on the morning when he has Naruto to keep him close through the night?

_-*Le morning*-_

"Bring me Aspirin."

"You want coffee too?

"Yep."

"Should I make you pancakes?"

"If you ever wanna sleep with me again you'll have to do that and bunch of other stuff too."

"The usual stuff?"

"...You have a ritual to apologising me?"

"More like-" Naruto moved to spoon Sasuke from behind. "I know what you like and if it's me who gives them to you, I don't seem so bad to you either." He wrapped his hands around Sasuke's chest and kissed his neck.

"...I'm not angry at you, so it's not like you have to woo me or something." Sasuke whispered and covered Naruto's hands with his own and Naruto held him tighter.

A leg made its way between Sasuke's legs making the two men feel even closer to each other as they began to fall asleep. When Sasuke woke up he kicked Naruto on the floor telling him to make the damn pancakes.

* * *

**I basically spend the whole day thinking of how to use that prase because at the moment I told my brother to (accidentally) fuck my ass it was pretty hilarious xD Let's not talk about what the conversation was about then ;D**

**Review?**


	27. Darn cute

_There's a link to my Facebook on my profile, would be cool if ya added me x)_

_A little warning of boyxboy…_

* * *

Naruto ran his hand along Sasuke's back, stopping when his fingertips reached the curve of his perfectly shaped ass. Gently spreading the two cheeks apart he brought his face in touch with the skin between them. He pressed his lips against the ring of muscles. Slowly he opened his mouth and let out a breath. The hot air got a soft moan out of man who it was let out towards to. Slipping his tongue into the tight hole Naruto tasted his own seed, left there from the events from last evening. Naruto moved his tongue around, pushing it as far as it would reach- "Na-naruto!"

Startled from hearing his boyfriend finally waking up, Naruto lifted face gaze to meet with the chocked expression on Sasuke's face. "Morning Sas'."

"Don't morning me!" Sasuke snapped and pushed Naruto away from his backside. "Why the hell were you rimming me in my sleep?! Idiot!" Naruto strangled the blushing male naked on his bed and leaned close. "I needed to wake you up." He nuzzled Sasuke's neck. "But you were too darn cute so I had to eat you up." He licked and nibbled on Sasuke's pulse, his hand finding the erection of the pale skinned male. "Can you forgive?" He asked teasingly, moving now to kiss the parted lips letting out soft pants.

Sasuke arched his back from the pleasure the blonde was giving him. He saw the lust in his lover's eyes and led out a snort. "Usurah- tonkachi…"

* * *

_Review? :P_


End file.
